<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Свитер by Infection_Of_Void, WTF Stranger Things 2021 (stranger_thingsFB)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066610">Свитер</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infection_Of_Void/pseuds/Infection_Of_Void'>Infection_Of_Void</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/WTF%20Stranger%20Things%202021'>WTF Stranger Things 2021 (stranger_thingsFB)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTFStrangerThings2021: тексты низкого рейтинга</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infection_Of_Void/pseuds/Infection_Of_Void, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/WTF%20Stranger%20Things%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Любовь, чтоб согреть душу, а свитер, чтоб согреть тело.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove &amp; Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Stranger Things 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Свитер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Промозглый неугомонный ветер под вечер разбушевался с такой силой, что казалось он пробирался в каждую щель несущегося по дороге автомобиля, вынуждая владельца морщиться и вздрагивать от каждого особо сильного порыва. Обычно погода не была такой дикой, но в последние дни разошлась не на шутку. Билли всю жизнь провёл в куда более приветливом климате, потому никак не мог перестроиться. Ему пришлось привыкнуть к тёплой куртке и к тому, что её стоит застёгивать, а если точнее, его принудил к этому Стив. И то с долгими уговорами и после того, как Билли подхватил одну жуткую простуду.</p><p>Билли торопливо паркуется и едва ли не бегом покидает машину. Он нервно коротко стучит в дверь, топчась на месте, ветер и не думал утихать, забираясь под одежду и чуть ли не под кожу.</p><p>— Ого, ты всё же пришёл? — спустя долгие несколько минут дверь наконец открылась.</p><p>Стив сиял как начищенное серебро, спеша пропустить в долгожданное тепло дома, но при этом не упустил момент, чтоб коротко поцеловать Билли в губы перед этим.</p><p>— Да, принцесска, я вытащил свою задницу из тепла, чтоб по пути чуть не отморозить её, и прикатил к тебе, как и договаривались, потому что обещал, так что ты мой должник, — Билли кокетливо подмигнул, снимая куртку и проходя вглубь дома.</p><p>— Должник? Это в каком таком плане? — Харрингтон вопросительно приподнимает бровь, прищуриваясь, такие «угрозы» всегда обнадёживали.</p><p>— В том самом, Стиви, в том самом, — подав уже более недвусмысленный намёк мягким шлепком по заднице Стива, Харгроув коротко рассмеялся, уворачиваясь от предупреждающего замаха руки. — Ладно, что у нас за план? Как престарелая парочка завернуться в плед, включить романтическую комедию, из напитков будем пить только чай, обжимашки и всё такое, правильно понимаю?</p><p>— Почти. И эй, ты сам согласился на это, заметь. Так что хватит причитать, — демонстративно закатив глаза, Стив потянул парня за руку, ведя за собой в гостиную. — Чёрт, Билли, у тебя просто ледяные руки.</p><p>— Помнишь часть про отмороженный зад? Я не шутил, Харрингтон, эта погода меня сведёт в могилу раньше, чем мои вредные привычки!</p><p>— Не раньше. Ты драматизируешь, у нас она в минус-то уходит с натягом, кто ж виноват, что ты неженка, пригретая солнцем. Я говорил тебе не раз хотя бы до конца застегнуть рубашку, не то что сменить её вообще, но нет же! Тебе ж сложно изменять привычкам и перестать красоваться. Хочешь ещё раз слечь?</p><p>— Только если ты будешь заботиться обо мне. Как в прошлый раз, — от тёплых воспоминаний Билли довольно заулыбался, пожав плечами, он не особо уж был и против.</p><p>А прошлый раз был… Странным. И самую малость опасным. Тогда Харрингтон ругался много и долго, причитая о безрассудстве и необходимости носить одежду теплее. Это была обычная простуда, но затянулась она надолго и не протекала так уж легко, хотя бы потому, что в своей упрямости Билли мог посоревноваться со стадом баранов. И Стив хоть и ворчал, но упорно продолжал следить за больным, носил лекарства, заставляя их принимать, и даже кормил куриным бульоном, да чай с травами заваривал, всё как надо. А Билли упрямился, фыркал на него, но в душе был безмерно благодарен, давно он уже не получал такой особенной заботы. И всё было не так уж и плохо, но один такой заботливый визит закончился экстренным отходом Стива в окно, когда непредвиденно посреди дня Нил вернулся домой намного раньше, чем должен был. Тогда Стив впервые видел Билли таким открытым и напуганным, и сам напугался до чёртиков. Но всё так или иначе обошлось. Кроме того, что по итогу сам Стив после тоже слёг с болезнью. Чему виной было то, что он успел прилично пройти по холоду без куртки, держа её в руках, от паники забыв даже одеться сразу. А, может, и то, что Билли был обаятельным мерзавцем, который уламывал Стива на хотя бы пару коротких поцелуев в каждый его визит. Стив легко сдавался, оставляя здравый смысл за бортом. Хотя в своё оправдание он утешал самого себя тем, что рядом с Билли его здравый смысл вообще не существовал и не мог.</p><p>— Прости, не очень хочется рисковать своей задницей во всех смыслах этого слова. Сиди тут, я сейчас.</p><p>Не дав и слова сказать, Стив сбежал наверх, в свою комнату, оставляя Билли недоумевать в одиночестве. Кто знал, что у красавчика было на уме, обычно это что-то хорошее, разумеется, но в данный момент Билли напрягся в подозрении, что восторга он не испытает. И был отчасти прав. Когда Харрингтон вернулся и протянул то, что был в его руках, Билли страдальчески застонал, с укором смотря на парня.</p><p>— Держи. И не смей придумывать сотни отговорок почему ты не будешь носить это. Чтоб к моему возвращению на тебе уже был этот чудесный свитер.</p><p>Та хитрая улыбка, которой расцвёл Харрингтон, говорила о том, что он делал это не только от заботливости его натуры, а ещё и для того, чтоб хоть чуть-чуть, но поиздеваться над Билли, что было, если честно, достаточно справедливо. Если спросить Харгроува о том, что было в его списке ненавистных вещей, то на одной из первых ступеней оказались бы идиотские свитера. Это же просто модная катастрофа, которую он не собирался принимать и уж тем более примерять на себя. Но, признаться, тот свитер, который сейчас находился у него в руках не выглядел совсем уж нелепо. Никаких забавных узоров или, упаси Господь, рождественских оленей, это был пик нелепости по мнению Билли. Этот свитер выглядел… Нормально? Приятного бордового цвета с узором в виде чёрных и белых ромбов на груди и рукавах, не самый худший образец. Но нежелание натягивать это безобразие никуда не пропадало.</p><p>Спорить в таких ситуациях было бесполезно, себе дороже. Да и делал Билли это скорей из вредности и упрямого нежелания сдаваться без боя, чем из-за реального возмущения. Потому он поколебался ещё с минуту, повертел в руках несчастный свитер и всё же наспех надел его поверх рубашки. Тёплая мягкая шерсть согревала тело быстро и была способна сохранять приятное тепло надолго. Признаться, это было не то, что неплохо, это было замечательно. Да и смотрелся он на Билли не так уж и ужасно. А ещё свитер хранил запах Стива, и это однозначно было просто прекрасно, аж до лёгкого головокружения. Билли мечтательно заулыбался, натягивая рукава до самых кончиков пальцев, блаженно отогревая замёрзшие конечности, чувствуя лёгкое покалывание на кончиках пальцев от смены температур.</p><p> — Нравится? Тебе к лицу, — от прицельного замаха декоративной подушкой с дивана Стива спасает только то, что в руках у него были две полные чашки чего-то явно горячего. — Осторожно, у меня тут чертовски горячее какао, которое не хотелось бы разливать на себя.</p><p>— Это единственная причина, которая спасает тебя от кары, клянусь, — Харгроув смеётся, откладывает подушку в сторону и с кивком благодарности принимает кружку из чужих рук, скептически хмыкая. — Беру свои слова про престарелую пару назад, мы что малолетки? Какао с зефиром, серьёзно?</p><p>— О, завались. Я знаю, что тебе оно нравится, хватит быть такой задницей, ну правда.</p><p>Стив закатывает глаза, изо всех сил скрывая улыбку. Их пререкания давно перестали быть серьёзными, оставаясь скорей как приятная привычка и воспоминание о том, с чего всё начиналось, но это было всегда куда ценней и понятней любых слов нежности, как бывало у обычных парочек. Хотя бы потому что их и обычной парочкой можно было назвать с очень большим натягом.</p><p>— Хорошо-хорошо, я на всё согласен, просто уже наконец сядь и не мельтеши.</p><p>Осторожно приземлившись рядом, Стив включает телевизор и поудобнее устраивается так близко к Билли, как только может, разделяя своё тепло с ним. Редкий момент спокойствия и уюта наедине, который они оба ценили очень сильно. То самое «хорошо», что согревало получше любых напитков или одежды.</p><p>— Люблю тебя до одури, детка, — тихий едва различимый за шумом телевизора шёпот всё равно находит адресата, как и мягкий поверхностный поцелуй, переполненный чувствами, лучшее доказательство правдивости всех слов.</p><p>А Стив отвечает таким же тихим «люблю», улыбаясь шальной улыбкой. И уже плевать было насколько неприветливой и бушующей была погода за окном, когда не только в доме, но и в их сердцах было так много тепла.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>